buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel
History Liam In life, Angel was a man named Liam who lived with his family near Galway, Ireland, born in the year 1727. He was the child of a linen and silk merchant. As he grew into adulthood, Liam became disillusioned with the noblewomen of the era, particularly due to a relationship he had with Sarah Gilfried when he was eighteen years old. By the time he was in his early twentys, he had become a drunk who slept with whores regularly, much to his fathers disapproval. He still managed to having a loving relationship with his sister Kathy. At the age of twenty-six, after failing (loudly) to seduce the family's maidservant, Liam and his father got into an especially harsh fight. After this, Liam announced his decision to leave home. He immediately went to a tavern, where he was soon engaged in a fight. He was thrown out of the tavern -- and there he met Darla. He followed her into an alleyway, where she sired him. Angelus When Liam rose out of the grave, he immediately traveled to his family's home. Kathy, believing him to be an angel, invited him into the house. Angelus slew her first and gave himself a new name based upon her belief. Next he slew his mother and then he slaughtered his father while boasting that he had made something of himself despite his father's disapproval. Darla deflated this triumph by pointing out that his father's disapproval would continue to haunt Angelus for the rest of his days, whereas his father's suffering had been brief. After this, the two of them massacred much of the village. Angelus and Darla left Ireland, cutting a bloody path across Europe until they met with the Master. Angelus openly mocked the elder vampire, completely unafraid, and encouraged Darla to cut ties with the Order of Aurelius and travel with him. Emboldened by him, Darla agreed. In May of 1764 they targetted the family of vampire hunter Daniel Holtz. Darla and Angelus killed his wife and infant son, siring his daughter. Holtz was forced to kill his daughter and swore a vendetta against the two vampires. In 1765, Holtz nearly caught both vampires in Arles. To escape, Darla knocked out Angelus and left him in an abandoned, burning barn. She fled to Vienna, where Angelus managed to reunite with her. The two also met the vampires James and Elisabeth there, and the four traveled together for a time. Holtz found Darla and Angelus again in Marseilles in the year 1767. Though he managed to strike Angelus with many arrows, they escaped to Morocco and Holtz lost them in northern Africa. In 1771, Angelus was captured by Holtz in Rome. With the help of Monsignor Rivalli, the two tortured Angelus and tried to use him to capture Darla as well. Darla, however, raised an army of vampires and attacked the location where Angelus was being held. Despite the massive slaughter, Darla insisted on leaving Holtz alive as she was having too much fun tormenting him and he was now "like family". After this, Holtz gave up the hunt. In 1786, Angelus sired a Puritan named Penn. Penn immediately began to emulate Angelus -- beginning his life as a vampire by killing his family. He even took to carving a cross on his victim's faces in order to mock God -- something Angelus was commonly doing at the time. Angelus had earned such a reputation by 1789, the demon known as the Beast sought him out in Prussia to recruit his help in destroying the Svear. Angelus refused and was nearly beaten to a pulp before a group of Svea priestesses arrived and banished the Beast from this dimension. In 1838, Angelus had returned to his homeland of Ireland. On Christmas, he found himself in Dublin, playing cards against a man named Daniel who was engaged to be married the following day. After Angelus won the card game, he killed Daniel. By 1860, Darla and Angelus had reunited in London. Darla gave Angelus a gift -- a girl named Drusilla who had visions of the future. Angelus posed as a priest, in order to torment Drusilla, and in this guise slaughtered her entire family in front of her. Drusilla fled to a convent. Angelus followed and -- on the day Drusilla was to take her vows -- Angelus slew the whole convent and then proceeded to have sex with Darla on top of her. Drusilla finally went utterly insane, and it was at this point that Angelus sired her. Twenty years later, Drusilla decided she wanted a companion of her own and sired the mild-mannered poet named William Pratt, or "William the Bloody" for his "bloody awful poetry". Angelus became a mentor to William, although he soon discovered William was still a romantic at heart and deeply cared for Drusilla. To curb this, Angelus had sex with Drusilla in front of him. William was enraged and his anger turned into a dangerous and reckless personality that would endager the group -- known now as "The Whirlwind" -- on more than one occasion. In 1883, at a Christmas party in London, Angelus slew a women named Margaret, a servant who had a young child. The Whirlwind found themselves in London again in 1888, when William -- now calling himself Spike -- got them chased from the city by a mob. They found shelter in a mine shaft in Yorkshire, where Angelus and Darla confronted William and wondered why they hadn't killed him yet. In the following conversation, Angelus mentioned Vampire Slayers to Spike, who had never heard of them before and became instantly intrigued. Despite being evil, Angelus attended a production of Giselle by the Blinnikov, a Russian ballet troupe run by Count Kurskov, in 1890. This was the same year that Spike and Angelus perfected a trick for beheading their enemies involving holding hands and using piano wire. The Whirlwind found their way back to Rome in 1894, where Angelus and Spike were captured by henchmen of The Immortal while he had a threesome with Darla and Drusilla -- something neither had allowed Angelus or Spike to do. The two vampires attempted to exact revenge on the Immortal, but failed in hilarious and spectacular fashion. In 1898, Angelus raped and murdered the favorite daughter of the Kalderash Clan in Romania, after she had been given to him by Darla as a "birthday present". The punish him, the Kalderash Clan placed a curse on him, imbuing him with a soul and consience. Angel Angel still attempted to continue his life as Angelus, briefly, unable to feed on anything except rats and criminals. He reunited with the rest of the Whirlwind during the Boxer Rebellion in June of 1900. Angered by his inability to kill innocent humans, Darla gave him a chance to prove himself by giving him a baby to feed on. Instead, Angel rescued the baby by fleeing out of a window. Angel arrived in the United States via Ellis Island in 1902 in the hopes of achieving a self-imposed isolation. During World War I, Angel fought in the trenches. He was nearly killed by a Watcher named Geoffrey Wyndam-Pryce. Angel managed to escape and shortly afterwards learned that the vampire Kakistos was allied with the German forces. Angel and Geoffrey were forced into an uneasy alliance to stop Kakistos and his cult. In the 1920s, Angel rescued a woman's lap dog in Chicago, but harshly rejected the woman's attempts to seduce him so that he would not be tempted to feed on her. He made his way south, to Ciudad Juárez in Mexico, where he and Boone got into a disagreement over a woman. They battled for three and a half hours, until the sun rose and Boone honorably let Angel leave. Following this, Angel spent time in Missoula, Montana during the Great Depression. When World War II occured, Angel did his best to stay out of it but the Demon Research Initiative forced him to help them save a submarine from three vampires that were part of the Nazis paranormal research projects. The vampires turned out to be Spike, the Prince of Lies, and Nostroyev. The American crew had taken over the German submarine, but the vampires had escaped their bonds and murdered most of the crew. The sub was damaged by depth charges and Angel was forced to sire the mortally wounded Sam Lawson so that he could repair it. After Angel retuned to the US, he went underground so he could not be found for any other missions. In 1952 Angel was living in the Hyperion Hotel and keeping to himself. Despite his efforts to remain isolated, Judy Kovacs ultimately forced her way into becoming friends with him. The hotel was being tormented by a Thesulac demon, which Angel was doing his best to ignore until it began to affect Judy. Angel learned about the demon and how to kill it, in time for a mob to try to kill Judy. To save herself, she set the mob on Angel -- who hung him. Angered by the betrayal, Angel allowed the demon to have the hotel and left. At the end of the 1970's, Angel witnessed a robbery in a doughnut shop. When the clerk was shot, Angel stayed with him til he died and then -- unable to resist -- drank the blood from the corpse. Horrified by his actions, Angel began living in alleys and feeding only on rats. In 2010, a demon named Whistler convinced Angel to take up fighting against evil by helping the newly called Slayer Buffy Summers. Angel saw her at Hemery High School and witnessed her training under Merrick. Filled with new purpose, Angel traveled to the Hellmouth at Sunnydale. Season 1 As the Harvest approached, Angel sought out the Slayer -- giving her a silver crucifix for protection, and later giving her advice to find her friend Jesse McNally when he was held captive by the Order of Aurelius. Powers & Abilities Angel has all of the powers and abilities of an ordinary vampire. Due to his advanced age, nearly 300 years old, his powers are quite advanced compared to a newly sired vampire. Weaknesses Angel has all of the weaknesses of an ordinary vampire. Lifting the Curse The curse which gives Angel his soul can only be lifted if he enjoys a moment of pure happiness. Appearances At the Mouth of Hell *Episode 3: Welcome to Hellmouth *Episode 4: The Harvest Source Angel is a main character from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel: the Series. The end of his timeline has been altered from the canon. Category:Vampire Characters Category:Residents of Sunnydale Category:The Whirlwind Category:The Master's Bloodline Category:Order of Aurelius Category:Demon Research Initiative Category:At the Mouth of Hell Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Historical Figures